In the Enemy's Arms
by BrookieBear
Summary: She had a problem, so did he. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

In the enemy's arms

Summury- She had a problem, so did he. Kagome is not too sure that she love's InuYasha anymore. But then she catches InuYasha with Kikyo, so she leaves to clear her hea, and her heart.This is where Sesshomaru's problem comes to factor. He knows he can use kagome against his brother.But dose he want to? Or would he rather hold her in his arms all night, loveing her in every way he knew how? And what of Naraku? Will he be jealous?

Chapter 1

Kagome loved InuYasha, she knew that. Or at least she thought she did. Kagome had been haveing urges to run from InuYasha, runfrom him, into another's arms. But who? that was her problem, she didn't know who she was to run too. She didn't know who was to hold her after their love makeing, whispering sweet nothings into her ears, telling her that he loved her. Oh how Kagome yearned for those words to cross InuYasha's lips. Ever since she met him. But now she wasn't to sure who she wanted to tell her that. Kagome hugged her self in the darkness, with the same question nagging at her. Dose she really love InuYasha? Of course she did! But then why did she have these urges, these questions without awnseres, or wondering what it would be like in another's arms. Not that InuYasha ever held her, or kissed her in any way, but why did she long to be in another's arms, if she loved InuYasha? 'Yes I do, and I'm just being silly!' she told herself, 'I love him.'

"Hey," Sango came an sat beside her, "you alright? You've been quitet."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I think the stress of finding Naraku is getting to me."

"Don't worry," Sango smiled at her, "it's getting to me too."

"Really?" Kagome looked at her friend.

"Yep," Sango laughed, "and InuYasha isn't helping either."

"I know what you mean," Kagome giggle, "he really want's to find Naraku, dosn't her?"

"I know," Sango sighed, "we all do, but that dosn't mean that we have to push ourselves like this."

"I agree," Kagome sighed,"maybe we should out vote InuYasha, and tell him we need a week to rest?" Kagome smiled, "then I can see my family, I haven't seen them in a month!"

"Okay," Sango stood up and called Miroku over. they told him the plan, and he agreed with them.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, 'we want a break!"

"What?" the hanyou that she 'loved' asked her.

"We want a break!" Sango said firmly.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Because we need one!" Miroku came to the resuce.

"Feh!" InuYasha growled, "fine, Since we are a day away from Keade's village anyhow."

"Oh thankyou InuYasha!" Kagome hugged him. Then pulled away in the realizeating that touching him didn't excite her inside. She felt no butterfly's in her stomache, no heart pounding, no nothing. 'What is going on with me?'

Sesshomaru sat in his desk chair, planning. He wanted the tesstsiga, he craved it. But did he crave something else aswell? No he didn't, did he? Sesshomaru kept on thinking about that little miko who traveled with his little brother. Last time he saw her, she had finally stopped dessing so progitvely, and begun wearing a miko's attire. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his plans. He didn't know how he could get the sword though. Sesshomaru shook his head, and stood up, 'why did his brother have to travle with abunch of companions?' Sesshomaru knew that if the fool was by himself, he would have had the sword in his possesion.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. No one came, "JAKEN!"

"Yes my lord?" the little toad came in, looking terrifed.

"Send out another spy, on my brother!" Sesshomaru growled, "since the last one didn't come back."

"As you wish, master," Jaken ducked out. Sesshomaru knew that his brother was on to him, but he was going to win in the end.

(a/n) okay I'm going to leave you off there. and yes my chapter's may be short.


	2. Chapter 2

In the enemy's arms

Chapter 2

Kagome ran into her families house, "mom I'm home for a few says!"

"Oh that's great honey!" her mother walked into the kitchen. Kagome was happy that she was home. Happy to see her family. Kagome hugged her mother, and then ran upstairs to have a warm bath. She needed one. Kagome slipped into the steamy water, and soaked, thinking of her realizeation. _I don't love InuYasha anymore, now what?_ Kagome went through the different senarios Him agreeing with her, thatit was for the best, his not agreeing with her, him not sawing anything. Kagome liked the fact that he could just say notheing. But she knew he never would. InuYasha would eventually say something about it to her. Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes, tring to imagian to man would would be her true love. He would have to be kind, strong, and understanding. Not be spiteful or curel, but firm and a man who could take control of a situation. 'I just discribed...no one' Kagome growled, and grabed some shampoo and worked it into her waist long hair. Over the past three years, Kagome let her hair grow long, since she wasn't home long enough to cut it. After she graduated, Kagome had also put away her sailor suit, to wear a miko's clothing, finally becomeing more modest with her self, or was it because she was sick and tire of men tring to get her into bed? What ever the reason, Kagome knew that she had to make the change.

Sesshomaru growled at the news. His spy came back ti confirm that his brother stopped in the village for a few days, and that his pawn had gone missing. Sesshomaru was grwoing impaient, he wanted the sword. And nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"I over heard your brother say tjhat the wench would be back in a few days, my lord," the spy looked at him curiously, "why do you want to know about the wench anyway my lord? She's just a fool miko."

"Because she's my assureance that I will get what I want," Sesshomaru went back into his emotionless state, "and my dear bother's weakness. He would do anything to have her safe with him."

"Yes my lord."

"I want you to go back and return when the miko had returned," Sesshomaru looked down at the papers on his desk, "and make sure it it her. Not the clay pot."

"Yes my lord," his spy left him.Sesshomaru was growing impatient.

He decided to follow his spy, he wanted to know how Kagome dissapeared. His spy told him, that she just jumped down a well, and dissapeared, now he was curious

Kagome jumped out of the well, to feel that something wasn't right. Then she heard a soft giggle. Kagome's heart stopped for a second. She could almost secne who it was, but she had to be sure. Kagome followed the sound. She came to a small clearing, and she saw InuYasha gently kiss Kikyo on the neak. Kagome swallowed her gasp and silently ran off. She could think. Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't love InuYasha anymore, but it still bothered her to see him with someone who was supposed to be dead. Kagome just walked, her head was down, she was thinking. Kagom felt a demonic aura approach her from behind. Forceing some energy into her hand with the shards embeded in, Kagome spun around to see Sesshomaru standing there, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Kagome gasped.

"What I've alway's wanted, miko," he smirked, "and you're going to help me get it!"

(a/n) ya ya, it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

In the enemy's arms

Chapter 3

"How can I help you?" the miko asked, she was clearly terrified. Sesshomaru hid a smirk, 'this is going to be easier than I thought.'

"Like this," he grabed her and they were off to his castle. The miko must have fainted in his arms, because she didn't even move, when he picked her up. She made no sound, no movemnet the whole way to the castle. Sesshomaru took Kagome to the guest room beside his own, when he got to the castle. He told his servents that she was to be his guest, until his brother come's to trade for her. He laied her down on the bed. She was a beauty, he had to give his brother that much credit, for traveling with her for so long. The miko looked small and fragile on her sleep, and she was a quiet sleeper aswell. The only sound she made was the soft breaths she took. Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl, couldn't find the strengh to walk out of the room and leave her there, he couldn't find the will to touch her either. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, after a long while, and walked out. No woman made him that powerless, ever, so why her? He walked into his study, after leaveing orders for two gaurds to watch over the door.

Kagome woke up in a soft bed, and the sunlight in her eyes. The sheets were made of soft silk, and the room was bright and cheerful. Mint green walls, with white trim and fuirniture. The sheets were a soft, pale green colour, whils the blanket was a shade darker. Kagome looked around the room. There was a closet, and a small desk with an assortment of make up, lotions, and perfumes. There was a slideing door, which Kagome summarised that led to a hotspring. then she remembered that she had been kidnapped.

"Where is that arrogant asshole!" she growled loudly. Then two inu soilders walked in. They had the look of boredom and patience on them, both, "where is Sesshomaru!" She demanded.

"Working, miko," one of them said calmly.

"Take me to him, NOW!" Kagome hissed, "unless you want to be purrifed to your next live's!"

"Don't miko's-" Kagome cut him off, by forming a ball of energy in her palm.

"Right this way, miko" the other gave his companion a scared look, and led her down a flight of staires, and down a long hallway. Kagome wasn't in the mood for fooling around. She wanted to get back to her friends,and back on the road. She did not need to be kidnapped at the moment by Sesshomaru. Who just wanted her for the tesstsuiga.

The gurads stood on either side of the door, while Kagome burst into the study.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the miko storm into his study. she didn't look to happy about her situation.

"You know it's rude to burst into someone's study un announced," he said calmly.

"It's even more rude to take someone against her will!" she snapped. Sesshomaru hid a smirk. The little miko had grown more firey since he had first met her. And he liked to see her like this, it made her more appealing to him.

"What do you want miko?" Sesshomaru sighed, "as you can see, I'm working."

"I want a fucking explaination!" she huffed.

"Such language," Sesshomaru looked at her again. The look she gave, told him to go to hell, "I've already explained to you why you're here."

"If that was an explaineation," the miko's hazle eyes were threatening, "then I'm a full blooded youkai!"

"You are to be traded for the sword," Sesshomaru hissed, knowing she was right, "and you won't leave, until my fool of a brother comes to trade!"

"Then you have the wrong miko," she spat, "all InuYasha want's is his little clay pot!"

"We shall see about that!" Sesshomaru restrained himself from attacking her.

"Fine we will!" she hissed, then left the room, followed by the guards he had asigned to gaurd her.

Kagome stormed back into her room, and shut the door. she was pissed, beyond belief. Kagome sat at the closed window in her room, looking ot inot freedom. Then she heard a knock on the door. Kagome didn't say a word. A short woman walked in. To Kagome, she looked to be a kitsune youkai. Her emerald eyes and firey red hair gave her away.

"You must be Kagome," she smiled, "I'm Marmie, Sesshomaru's head maid."

"Hi," Kagome sighed.

"I'm to get you ready for supper, Kagome," Marmie smiled then she helped Kagome into the hotsprings. She did Kagome's hair and makeup, without saying much. Then she went to the closet and pulled out a skimpy kimono.

"I'm not wearing that," Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru-sama said that it was an order, Kagome," she sighed, "and my lord dosn't like to be kept waiting." Kagome growled and let the woman help her into the kimono. It was cut low, and shown some of the lace from the course that she wore. It was tight fitting, and hugged her body, snuggly. When Kagome walked, she saw that from her thigh down, was exposed from the long slit. The colour was a pale shade of pink. She didn't mind the colour. But that was the only thing she didn't mind. Then Marmie told her to put on some of the heels. Kagome was used to wearing heels at home. She looked at herelf in the mirror. Ofcourse she looked beautiful, but she also looked like she was putting out, too. Kagome sighed reluctatly, and was led down to the dineing room. When she arrived, she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't alone. There were two generals sitting with him, aswell as a small child. Kagome was shocked, when Marmie showed her to the seat. She sat right beside Sesshomaru. She was acualy speachless.

"So this is the wench who will get you the Tesstusiga?"one of the generals smirked, and looked her over, "I can see why your brother put up with her for so long!" The other general chuckled and looked her over awsell. Sesshomaru just smirked at her.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see Kagome looking beautiful, when she walked in. She acually made him stop all train of though. He looked at her. The kimono fit just how he wanted it too, snug and revealing. This was apart of the plan to lure his brother to his castle. To show Kagome off like she was his own. Sesshomaru watched her eat little bites of the food infront of her. She ate carefully, not smugeing her makeup. He smirked when she took a sip of the sake infront of her, and immeadiatly placed it back down. He knew the stuff was strong, but Kagome didn't down it like he tough she would. Sesshomaru knew his generals watched her, and he could guess what was on there minds. The same lustful thought's that were intoxicating him aswell. Suddenly, Sesshomaru couldn't stop pictureing Kagome under him, moanin, from the pleasure he gave her. He growled inwardly and shook his head, and gave a cold look to his generals. They immeadiatly looked away from her.

"What are you're actually plans for the wench?" Marmie asked him, after he watched Kagome walk into her room.

"The tesstgiua will be traded for her," Sesshomaru looked at his housekeeper, and second in command, "and that is it."

"Don't fool me, Sesshomaru-sama," Marmie hissed, "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"She's a miko," Sesshomaru hissed, "and what's wrong with looking?"

"Looking is fine," Marmie smirked, "mentally undressing her, isn't!"  
"I was-" He was cut off by Marmie's raise eyebrow. Yes he was imagianing her in bed with him, touching her in places where no man's went before on her. He couldn't help it, and Marmie knew it, "fine I was."

"I knew it," the kitsune smirked.

'Marmie," sesshomaru said calmly, hidding all of his emotions, "she is not for the touching! Make sure all of the men know that!"

"And what about for you?" she looked at him, questioningly.

"I have more control than that," Sesshomaru said calmy.

"Then I'd suggest that she wear more...modest kimono's for now on," Marmie smirked, then she walked off.

A/N: Okay there is the chap


End file.
